


can't catch a break

by ranboo_my_beloved (sans_undertale_real)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_undertale_real/pseuds/ranboo_my_beloved
Summary: !! DREAM SMP SPOILERS !!then he saw everything start fading in, like the view over the hills on that bench he and tubbo always sat upon ("won't be doing any more of that now," he thought), and a field of pure white plagued his view instead.and in the distance...."wilbur?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	can't catch a break

tommy had lost count of the amount of hits he had taken.  
he stopped counting after 12.  
the last thing he remembered was taking a blow to the face, and it all started going fuzzy from there as he begged the man - the monster - pinning him down to the cold obsidian flooring to stop.  
and now he found that he could open both eyes again (though the vision through the left one was oddly blurry, so he kept it closed), and was met with an unending void of nothing, at first.  
then he saw everything start fading in, like the view over the hills on that bench he and tubbo always sat upon ("won't be doing any more of that now," he thought), and a field of pure white plagued his view instead.  
and in the distance....

"wilbur?"  
the figure didn't turn around to face him, so he assumed it was simply too far away to hear him.  
pushing himself up (which was a difficult task, given one of his arms seemed to almost buckle under his weight), he forced himself onto shaky legs and approached the shadow, encompassed by the bright light, from behind.

he wasn't sure why he was doing this; he knew his brother had blown up their home, devolved into a spiral of insanity, and yet...  
knowing what he knew now, it was easy to see how all of it was set up by dream, exactly as planned.  
"whatever," he thought, forcing it out of his mind. no point reminiscing over the past when you're already dead.  
instead, he reached the spot he was hoping for, his almost-silent footsteps barely alerting the other, but signifying his presence just enough to make him turn around.

"hey, will."  
"...tommy?"  
"yeah. so this is where you've been, huh? nice place, y'know. lots of white. extremely easy on the eye."  
"no... n-no, you're not supposed to- to be here yet, tommy."  
"yeah, well. i am. got that green bastard to thank, as usual."

wilbur could only do so much as to glance over the state of the boy in front of him - from the clearly-sore eye that was kept shut, to the multiple bruises on his arms, the strained breathing probably caused by many unseen wounds on his chest, and the red and bleeding nose where the fatal blow was dealt.  
for a child to go out like this - alone, killed by the man who had mistreated him for so long, and in such a pitiful and morbid way...

tommy chuckled as he waited for him to take it all in.  
"i'm a mess, aren't i?"  
"...you're always a mess, tommy."  
"oi...! i know i can get myself into trouble, but-"  
"tommy, i'm serious."  
"..."  
the blond could only sit in stunned silence for a moment, staring up at the slightly-taller brother's face.  
"what... what is that supposed to mean?"  
"i mean... you've been like this all your life. both you and tubbo have. you were raised into war, into a family that only knew how to fight, and you... all you did was fight for people."  
"i don't-"  
"you never took time to be a child. even if you did things for yourself, it was still in the middle of some greater conflict, and you tried to make up for that lost time with tubbo and the discs, and rebelling against those higher than you... and then, tommy, when you finally got to spend some time as a person again, re-attaching to society... that normalcy was ripped away from you all over again."  
"wilbur, i..."

his words caught in his throat, tears threatening to spill, but he refused to look like a baby. he wasn't supposed to be, he couldn't-  
then he felt the tug of arms wrappping around him and the soft cushioning of his brother's jacket in his face, and he realised he was being hugged, a sensation he hadn't felt in so long; not since exile, when it was from all the wrong people.  
and he let himself cry.  
"it's ok, toms... it's ok. i'm sorry."  
"i just- i wanted to be a normal kid, wilbur. i just wanted to get better."  
"i know, i know. i'm so sorry, tommy."  
"i can't catch a fucking break, will!"  
but his words fell on deaf ears as the comfort of his sibling's arms disappeared from around him, and he found himself in darkness once again, falling forward for a matter of seconds until a pair of hands caught him by the shoulders.

his eyes readjusted to comprehend what they were seeing, the pain disappearing from his face and the rest of his body, and he regrettably recognised the orange of the jacket in front of him and the deep purple environment lit up by a warm glow.  
fearfully, he looked up into the "eyes" of the man holding him, the clear white sheet of plastic covering his face with the ever-present sinister smile painted upon it.  
"welcome back, tommy."


End file.
